


Fertility Center

by SParkie96



Series: Fertility / Love Hotel [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Fertility Issues, Love Hotels, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind the Tags, Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Life gets a bit too stressful for Chris and Leon, and when the stress and horrors of working in the BSAA and the DSO get to both of them and get in the way of their plans of having a baby, Chris decides to check them into a Fertility/Love Hotel for a bit of a long overdue vacation.A series of short one-shots, transferred from Tumblr, that can be read in continuation or standalone fics.Rated for Mature Themes, Language, Aphrodisiacs, etc.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Fertility / Love Hotel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fertility Center

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realized that I never uploaded this series onto AO3. 
> 
> Oops, here you go! Happy Moanday!

Leon pouted as Chris checked them in to a Fertility Center or "A Love Hotel" as they called it instead. They had been trying for a baby for a while now, even before China, but were having a hard time conceiving one. After several doctor's appointments and several tries with vitamins and even treatments, Leon's doctor recommended he and Chris take time off of work and spend some time at a fertility center/love hotel.

The Omega had heard of these particular places, hearing numerous stories and urban legends. From Omegas being kidnapped and sold to traffickers to people coming into hotel rooms, drugging mates and having their way with them. Whether they were true or not, Leon's paranoia made him very unsure and difficult about going.

It took Chris spending almost whole days trying to convince Leon to go. So, here they were, signing into the hotel and heading to their room. Leon noticed that the hotel had a faint scent of lavender and jasmine. His inner Omega shivered at the scent, recognizing the scents as aromatic pheromones.

He also noted that red was a very prevalent color throughout the halls. There were also couples wandering the halls, clad in satin robes and giggling in a seemingly drunken manner. There was the occasional couple kissing, cuddling or nuzzling each other in the lobby. He was blushing mad at the sight, feeling slightly embarrassed and anxious. He was surprised that they weren't overwhelmed with the smell of sex.

"Here we are." Chris said, using the key card to open the door. The sight that greeted them was a bit more than Leon expected.

Unlike the rest of the hotel, their room...light and airy. It had oceanic blue ceiling and white walls. The door frame was baby blue and as was the sills of the windows. The bed had snow white bedding and a large canopy overhead. There was a comfortable looking couch next to it and a table across from it. On the table were many fruits, apples, and bananas, strawberries, and watermelon, as well as a bouquet of roses accented with sprigs of lavender and jasmine.

There was a bucket full of ice and a bottle of champagne by the sliding glass door that led to the beach and the resort's pool. Leon noticed that there was also a small basket of chocolate hearts sitting in the center of the bed. The room itself smelled of sandalwood and a hint of vanilla.

Chris dropped the suitcases by the dresser, going to Leon who stood by the back door, hugging him around his waist and kissing his neck. The Omega chuckled and purred, rubbing his cheek against the Alpha's.

"There's also a Jacuzzi in the bathroom and little jars and bottles with different plants and oils. In case we want a romantic, sexy smelling bath." He chuckled, turning the younger in his arms so he was facing him, "And a closet big enough for when you feel like nesting. We are going to be here for a bit."

Leon smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss, "There's certainly a lot to look at. And they did their research it seems." The Omega said, picking up a strawberry and nibbling on it, Chris leaning forward and kissing him once more.

The raven-haired male licked the strawberry juice from his lips, eyeing the satin robes waiting for them on the couch. Leon caught his gaze, tossing the remains of the strawberry in the trash before picking up one of the robes. He noticed that the blue robe was a bit too big for him so he handed it to Chris before looking at the other one; a pink one with cherry blossoms.

The Omega looked to Chris, who read the note left with the soft garments. The BSAA Captain's face went from inquisitive to amusement, biting his lip to suppress his laughter.

Leon raised a brow, "What?" He asked.

Chris shook his head, still smiling, "Apparently, it is recommended that you wear nothing under the robe while we're in the room."

The brunette gave a look of disbelief, snatching the note from the elder's grasp, "No it doesn't..." he says, scanning over the note himself.

Blue eyes widened in shock, reading over the small recommendation. Apparently, not only was it better for his confidence, it was better for his immune system, by increasing his vitamin D intake, to wander around the hotel room naked. And it apparently burnt more fat.

It also made him embrace vulnerability, allowing him to think. To get down to the core of what really mattered and what is of importance to him.

Leon read the last part out loud, "When you strip away all of the excess, you are one hundred percent you and willing to take on anything that comes your way." He finished, looking up at Chris.

The elder shrugged, "I mean, maybe it'll help with stress? Make you feel more free?"

The Omega scoffed, tossing the note on to the table, "I don't think I'll do that quite yet." He admitted, "The pool looks enticing..."

* * *

Chris and Leon unpacked their bags and changed into swimsuits, Leon wearing a short sleeved black rash guard and green swim shorts. Chris decided to go shirtless, wearing just his red and white swim shorts. There were maybe two or four other people, but they all stayed by the shallow end or sunbathing in the lounge chairs.

Leon eased himself into the cold water, holding on to the wall while adjusting to the cold pool. Chris, on the other hand, jumped right in. The Alpha preferred to just dive right in, figuring he would adjust much quicker this way.

"Hey!" Leon protested as he was splashed, "Jerk!"

This made his mate laugh as Chris swam over to him, pinning him against the siding of the pool, gently pulling the younger towards the center. Leon held on as he and Chris waded there, sharing idle conversation.

"So," Chris whispered, "What shall we do? I heard there's a lot of bonding activities, not to mention that we have access to the beach and room service at the room. There's also a gym, a yoga class, restaurant, all that fun stuff."

The brunette chuckled, "We just got here. And I just want to rest after we're done here." He whispered, leaning in close and kissing Chris' ear, "Though, we do have a bottle of champagne and a comfy bed. The pamphlet also mentioned "Themed Rooms". Maybe we can get a head start on trying again?"

"Or," Chris proposed, kissing Leon's neck, "We can wrap it up here, take a shower, get cleaned up, order some dinner and have a nice soak in the Jacuzzi." 

"You just want me to walk around our room naked." He whispered playfully, "But that sounds wonderful."

* * *

Being naked around the hotel room hadn't been too horrible. He did have the robe as cover, but it was more for his own comfort, paranoid that someone could see him through the window. He and Chris had a nice dinner and some of the champagne, having a nice steak, seasoned potatoes and grilled asparagus.

He was now preparing the Jacuzzi, following the directions on each of the jars and bottles. He picked the dried rose petals, lavender, ginger, and sage. He already boiled them, now he was just allowing them to steep in the pot. Just the potent smell alone had his senses going nuts, shivering and feeling aroused.

He left for a moment to get the bath ready. Turning the jets on and grabbing a handful of fresh roses from the bouquet, pulling them apart and dropping the petals into the water. Straining the seeped water, Leon added it to the bath.

Chris watched with interest, wanting to help but deciding not to for fear of getting in the way. His Omega gently grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bathroom. The Alpha reached out and caught the tie of the Omega's robe, pulling on it enough to loosen it. Leon's robe fell open, Chris pushing it off of his shoulders and letting cascade to the floor.

The younger of the two did the same before climbing into the tub. Chris climbed in after him, facing the beautiful brunette. Closing the distance between, the raven-haired male's mouth found Leon's own, partially leaning into him with his weight. Gentle purrs left Leon as Chris moved his kisses down his neck and across his shoulders.

The Alpha pulled away, laying his head against Leon's shoulder, basking in the peaceful sound. He wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, both of them laying there and soaking in the warm water. Leon laid his head against Chris', purring louder as they relaxed in the Jacuzzi.

"Is this better than what you thought?" Chris asked, breaking the silence, "I know you were anxious."

Leon gave a smile, nodding, "Yeah, although it's only the first day. I like it here."

"I knew you would." Chris said, "I think you needed this the most, the stress was getting to you at home."

Leon nodded again, "You're right." He agreed, "Thank you. Hopefully this vacation helps us both...and maybe we get lucky and finally get a little peanut of our own."

Chris smiled, leaning up and kissing the Omega, "Hopefully."


End file.
